halofandomcom-20200222-history
Kelly-087
Petty Officer Second Class Kelly-087 is one of the few remaining SPARTAN-II super soldiers. She is well-known due to close friendships with Joshua-029, Samuel-034, Linda-058, Frederic-104, and John-117. She was temporarily missing, but was later reunited with the remaining SPARTAN-II soldiers (barring John-117) on Onyx. Currently, she, along with the other surviving SPARTAN-IIs and several SPARTAN-IIIs, are trapped in a Micro Dyson Sphere.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx She is one of John's closest friends, and is renowned for her incredible speed, even without her MJOLNIR armor. Personality and Description Kelly is notoriously fast, even by Spartan standards. She is the fastest of all the other Spartans, capable of running at bursts of up to 62 KPH (38.502 MPH), has quicker reflexes than all other Spartans and is even capable of accomplishing normal tasks quickly and more precisely than her fellow Spartans. Before a mission, she had to slow herself down considerably to spar with another Spartan. She has demonstrated an incredible tolerance for pain, as she has been injured quite gravely on several occasions and managed to recover fully each time. When she was younger, Kelly had her hair dyed blue and was taller than John. He eventually outgrew her and her hair color returned to its natural brown color. Kelly has a cynical sense of humor and often cracks jokes over her and her team's situation and mission. Her speed has led her to being termed the team's "Rabbit", acting as quick bait to draw enemies into traps laid by the other Spartans. Biography Early Childhood Kelly-087 was conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program at age six in 2517 when she was singled out as a physically and intellectually superior child by Dr. Catherine Halsey. She was abducted from her home and replaced with a Flash Clone. She was then sent to Reach to begin her training. SPARTAN-II Program On her first day of Spartan training, Kelly was teamed up with John-117 and Sam-034 during a drill at Military Reservation 01478-B. Their team did poorly, because of the lack of teamwork, and finished in last place. They were not allowed to eat that night. The next day Kelly showed her true speed by running for a pulley lift, which she reached twice as quickly as John and Sam. They didn´t come first, but they did come in third. This was just the first of many times that her speed would be a key factor in strategies. The three of them became close friends that day. Kelly participated in numerous missions with the Spartans from 2517 to 2525, including to Emerald Cove, Chiron, Military Wilderness Training Preserve and several in the Highland Mountains. After her Spartan augmentation procedures at the ONI Medical Facility station, Kelly was close to death. She was the slowest to recover from the operations, and many of her fellow Spartans were afraid that she would not make it. She did, and her already amazing speed was even further augmented. John-117 noted that she was "...almost untouchable, no one could touch her if she didn´t want them to." Early Career Kelly participated in the Spartans' first mission to Eridanus II. She, along with John, Fred, Sam and Linda boarded the Laden and infiltrated Eridanus Secundus. They then captured Colonel Robert Watts, leader of the Eridanus Rebels. In the same year, some time later, she witnessed the Covenant's might and lost her friend Sam during the Battle of Chi Ceti.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 127-130 In 2535, Kelly was present at Jericho VII. She was designated as Blue-Two and was at John's team during a mission to kill 1,000 Grunts to avenge the 105th Drop Jet Platoon. However, after three days of hard fighting, they were forced to retreat. They later watched the planet getting glassed by the Covenant. In 2552, Kelly was sent to Sigma Octanus IV during the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. She was designated to Blue-Two, which was part of John's team and carried a HAVOK Nuclear Warhead to the Covenant held city of Côte d'Azur. Successful, her team boarded a Pelican and docked with the and returned to Reach. Reach She was briefly aboard the in preparation for the Spartans' mission to capture a Covenant Prophet. Unfortunately, the Covenant found Reach first. During the Battle of Reach, she was designated as Red-Two, part of Fred's team (Red Team). Their mission was to defend the generators for the orbital MAC guns. As their Pelican, Bravo 001, descended to the surface of Reach, it was shot down by plasma fire. The Spartans were then forced to jump from the crashing Pelican, which led to several Spartans being killed and more injured on impact. Kelly was apparently injured in this fall though she made no indication of it.Halo: First Strike, page 11 They eventually rallied at ODG Facility A-331. After receiving a message from Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb, Fred assigned her to Team Alpha, along with himself and Joshua-029. They piloted Banshee fliers to a Covenant landing zone where she threw a Fury Tactical Nuke into the Gravity Lift of a Covenant vessel. Though they successfully destroyed the Landing Zone, Joshua was shot down and later marked as MIA.Halo: First Strike, page 30 She and Fred were then forced to retreat back to Team Delta's position after it appeared that all the Spartans of Team Beta were killed at the ODG Facility. They were then forced to land, contend with a pair of Hunters, and commandeer Wraith tanks in order to get to CASTLE Base where Team Delta was hidden. They met up with Vinh-030, Isaac-039, and William-043. The five Spartans were unable to enter the facility until Kelly thought to whisper Oly Oly Oxen Free into the speaker, which opened the door, and it turned out that Dr. Halsey was in the facility.Halo: First Strike, page 118 Kelly's injuries turned out to be life threatening; she had a fever and low blood pressure due to moderate bleeding in her liver, and one of her lungs was completely collapsed. Dr. Halsey noted that it was amazing Kelly was still alive despite these two fatal conditions. "That the woman was still on her feet, let alone fighting, was tantamount to an act of God."Halo: First Strike, page 124 The Covenant attacked immediately and Dr. Halsey was forced to activate Operation: WHITE GLOVE. In addition, she gave the Spartans new MJOLNIR parts which were being field-tested, but had not yet been certified. "Kelly received an improvement to her neural induction circuits, giving her twitch response time a speed boost."Halo: First Strike, page 140 The Spartans were then trapped beneath the base for several days until Fred found some Forerunner caves. The five Spartans and Dr. Halsey then discovered the Forerunner Crystal artifact. It sent a spike of radiation that allowed the Covenant to triangulate on the Spartans position and a gravity lift immediately appeared. The group was forced to retreat, but Vinh and Isaac disappeared after their Satchel Charges exploded. Kelly, Fred, Will and Dr. Halsey were then trapped in a cavern for several days until they were rescued by John-117, Anton-044, and Admiral Whitcomb. During the operation though, Kelly was hit by the Fuel Rod Gun of two Hunters as she tried to protect Dr. Halsey.Halo: First Strike, page 200 Once again, she was critically wounded. With burns on seventy two percent of her body, she required Dermacortic Steroids to recover. Kelly was whisked aboard a Spirit and taken to the captured Ascendant Justice/Gettysburg. It took some time for her to heal and while she was sedated, Dr. Halsey brought her aboard the private vessel of the Rebel Governor Jacob Jiles, the Beatrice (a retired stealth ship, without anyone's knowledge or permission), which entered Slipspace heading for Onyx.Halo: First Strike, page 276 Onyx In Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, Halsey and Kelly eventually make it to Onyx (crashing the Chiroptera Beatrice that they had commandeered to get there), while reuniting with her old teacher SCPO Mendez and eventually some of the remaining SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III soldiers. Kelly, as the fastest Spartan, was bait for the Onyx Sentinels. After the arrival of Will-043, Linda-058, and Frederic-104, the Spartans went on the offensive and destroyed a Sentinel Factory. They then teleported to the Core Room. At this point, a Covenant Army under the command of Fleet Master Voro Nar 'Mantakree arrived. The Spartans held off the army, but when Kelly killed a group of Elites in close quarters in an attempt to buy them more time, a Hunter pair took her by surprise, and Holly-G003 and Will-043 were killed to save her. Kelly then retreats through a Slipspace portal alongside Dr Halsey, Fred, Linda, and the rest of the surviving SPARTAN-IIIs. Kurt stayed behind and detonates two FENRIS nuclear warheads to stop the massive Covenant Army. Kelly is then trapped with her fellow Spartans in a Micro Dyson Sphere.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx She and the others are currently trying to revive Team Katana and trying to find a way out of the mini world inside Onyx.about a moth later they found away out of the sphere and was later picked up by an unnamed UNSC ship note Bungie has clamed the Kelly was pregnet with John-117 baby at the time and gave birth to him in that time span first site of him a child 2x as large as a normal moth old baby seen twerling a grunt above his head then throwing and shooting the grunt with a pistol never missing a shot if thats not Johns baby than im crazy Trivia *It has been speculated by fans, that in the Starry Night trailer it was John-117 and Kelly who were lying down and staring at the stars. Sources ja:Spartan-087 087, Kelly Kelly-087